


The Professional Wedding Guest

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Wedding date, derek needs a date, mentioned Cora Hale - Freeform, rent-a-date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, uh. How does this work?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professional Wedding Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Started as an idea for Merry Month of Masturbation but didn't turn out that way. This could evolve if I don't lose momentum after my surgery. We'll see!

Derek shifted uncomfortably in his chair, trying to stay calm.

"So, uh. How does this work?"

The guy sitting across from him, cute, self-assured and lanky, gave him an easy smile and leaned in casually, exuding a confidence Derek felt he would never know. When this guy, this _Stiles_ , walked into the coffee shop ten minutes earlier Derek actually hoped it wasn't who he was looking for because he was someone Derek would normally have a crush on. But then Stiles grinned at him and crossed the floor to greet him with a quick handshake and friendly hug and Derek was fucked.

"I do familiar dating, basically. What that means is that with a little time and information I can create a narrative that's easy for both of us to go along with for whatever event you have coming up and need a companion for," Stiles explained easily, making it seem far less challenging than Derek was expecting.

Derek hesitated for a moment then asked, "And when you say companion?"

Stiles' face went blank for a moment before he forced a smile that, although convincing, Derek could see was straining at the corners of his eyes and mouth. "This is a platonic dating experience only. I need to be 100% up front about that. If you're looking for something el—"

"No, no," Derek cut in quickly. "This is perfect, actually. I just didn't want you to think..." He trailed off awkwardly.

"I get it," Stiles replied smoothly, falling back into his easy demeanour. "So what's the event?"

"My youngest sister is getting married. It's been a couple years since I've seen my family and they've been on my case about bringing a date. Or even _having_ a date. They know all my friends so I can't bring one of them because I'd never hear the end about how worried they are about me," Derek explained, thinking back to his conversations with older sister Laura and prodding emails from bride-to-be Cora. Even his parents worked in some sly questioning during their weekly calls but they were becoming more and more up front about their concern that he was never going to find someone, despite his assurances that he was happy being single.

Stiles listened carefully while his fingers danced over his jawline, touching at a few of the moles on his neck that dotted his pale skin. "Why are they so eager to have you paired off?" he asked.

Derek shifted again and dropped his eyes to the table before forcing them back up to meet Stiles' gaze. "It's been a while since I've been in a relationship. And I'm all the way across the country from them so they think I'm out here, trapped in my house without leaving for weeks on end and working 24/7."

"Are you?" Stiles asked bluntly.

Derek frowned. "Sometimes."

"So why haven't you dated in a while?" Stiles pressed.

Derek felt his breath catch in his throat. He shook his head. "Not important."

Stiles eyed him hard, looked like he wanted to keep pushing the issue but he backed down. "You said your family is across the country, where?"

"New York. Is that a problem?"

Stiles shook his head. "Only if covering my travel expenses is an issue for you. I up charge for any dates over eight hours but I cap it at 15% over and above. I'll need at least a couple weeks to prepare. If, during my research into you so I can get to know you, I find anything illegal or that goes against my contract terms of service I reserve the right to terminate any dealings between us and keep the 10% retainer that's due today if you want to go through with this." Stiles rattled all this off like he was reading straight from a book so obviously he knew what he was doing. 

"What do you mean ‘research'?" Derek asked.

Stiles grinned. "I do a background check, some poking around on you. I have a strict confidentiality clause, don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. Are you in?"

Derek swallowed hard. This wasn't ideal but at the same time it was perfect.

"I'm in," he said firmly.


End file.
